<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovebitten by Blackeagle1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452215">Lovebitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackeagle1/pseuds/Blackeagle1'>Blackeagle1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackeagle1/pseuds/Blackeagle1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand takes an evening teatime with Hubert, and ends up reminiscing over their shared past, when things take an unexpected (but not unwelcome) turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovebitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic I have ever posted or publicly shared, so I'll admit to being nervous. But please feel free to leave comments or feedback, I would greatly appreciate it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that could be concluded about the Empire's Minister of the Imperial Household, it was that he was a man of many secrets. That much, at the least, was obvious, even if not much else was. Well… at least that was what the rest of the country knew. He only entrusted his deepest, darkest secrets with those he was closest to, and even then it was difficult for him to open up. It came as no surprise, then, that one of them was Emperor Edelgard herself, the one he knew since they were very young. There was only one other that knew him better than everyone else, who was honored to have garnered such trust.</p><p>     As he sat across from the minister in question, Ferdinand couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he, indeed, was that one other person. He knew that the bond Hubert shared with Edelgard was special, one that surpassed the bounds of friendship, and could even be compared to that of siblings. The Prime Minister gazed over the rim of his teacup at him, taking a sip in an effort to be inconspicuous. How far they have come since their days in the academy, where they both held nothing but scorn for the other. Especially when he considered the true nature of the Emperor and her shadow. </p><p>     It was Edelgard who told him, back when Hubert had finally started warming up to him. She claimed that the Hresvelg family was descended from a long line of vampires, a line that was older than Adrestia itself. According to Edelgard, when someone from House Vestra swore complete fealty to one of the vampiric Hresvelgs, such as herself, it fell upon the prince or princess to turn their most loyal servant into a vampire. That meant that, if Ferdinand was doing his math correctly, Hubert had been a vampire for over a decade now, longer than he had known him, for sure. Instead of being frightened away, however, Ferdinand decided to stay by their sides, for both them and the Empire.</p><p>     And now here they are.</p><p>     "You seem... distracted, Ferdinand. Quite unlike you." </p><p>     "Hm?" Hubert's voice snapped him out of his reminiscing. How long had he been sitting there, staring? How ignoble of him. </p><p>     Hubert gave him an amused smirk, "A very dangerous gamble you're taking there, getting lost in your thoughts in front of a creature such as myself. That's reckless, even for you."</p><p>     "Yes, I was a bit distracted there for a while, for which I do apologize. However I did not feel threatened by you. I trust you, Hubert, that you will not harm me."</p><p>     "Mmmm."</p><p>     They fell into a comfortable silence after that, just enjoying the evening and each other's company. At least, that's how Ferdinand felt. Hubert was so hard to read that it was hard to guess how he felt or what he was thinking. Ferdinand watched as Hubert took a sip from his coffee while he looked over some report that the Emperor had sent to him. If he was being honest with himself, he found that he rather enjoyed observing Hubert like this, relaxed (for the most part) with the evening sky as a backdrop to his pale features. It almost gave him an ethereal glow, one that the Prime Minister found he could not look away from.</p><p>     "You're staring at me Ferdinand. Am I really so interesting?"</p><p>     "Ah! It seems that I was indeed staring. My apologies. It's just…"</p><p>     "...Yes?"</p><p>     "It's just…" Ferdinand searched for a proper response. He did not know how to tell his companion what exactly he was feeling, so instead he offered, "I have found myself curious as to the life of a vampire. I have never gotten to know one personally, or have even met one prior to you and Edelgard. What would you be willing to share?" </p><p>     Hubert studied him for a long moment, almost as if he saw through his ruse. If he did, however, he did not state as so, for he replied, "Well. What, exactly, would you like to know. It is a rather expansive topic, after all. For instance…" He stood from his seat and walked over next to Ferdinand, bending over so that his lips were close to his neck, "Vampire bites cause a certain degree of pleasure in the victim, so that they willingly submit to the vampire's whims."</p><p>     Ferdinand swallowed nervously. He could feel Hubert's breath on his skin with every word. He attempted to turn his head toward Hubert, but the mage brought his hand up and stopped him.</p><p>     "...Would you like a demonstration?" Hubert asked, a knowing smirk spreading on his lips.</p><p>     He could not take it anymore, "Yes…" he breathed, feeling, for once in his life, powerless to do anything. Hubert pressed his lips to his neck, and Ferdinand could feel the smile spreading on them. He braced himself for the impending bite, closing his eyes and just simply...waited. A surprisingly soft kiss was placed on his throat before Hubert bit down, his fangs easily sinking in. Ferdinand yelled in pain, which quickly quieted down as immediate pleasure took it's place. He was aware of blood leaving him, but could not bring himself to care much. The whole experience was rather overwhelming to all of his senses, and his mind blanked into pure bliss.</p><p>     Ferdinand did not know how much time had passed, but at some point his hazy mind registered him being gently picked up. He blinked slowly and glanced up to see Hubert gazing down at him.</p><p>     "Was that to your approval?" Hubert asked sarcastically.</p><p>     He managed a nod, "Yes. Yes it was…"</p><p>     "Good. Now, it's gotten late, and you now need to recover. Let's get you to your bedchambers, hmm?"</p><p>     Ferdinand could only nod. He just suddenly felt so drowsy, so... content. The last thing he managed to do before sleep claimed him was smile up at the vampire above him, grateful for this fleeting moment with, as he was now realizing, the man he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>